


A Little Friendly Competition

by Shellah (trinaest)



Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-22
Updated: 2004-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/Shellah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rimming is love</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Friendly Competition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supergrover24](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=supergrover24).



"Dan-" Casey's panting pseudo-protest just spurs Dan on. He presses his hands harder against Casey's ass, feeling the strong muscle under his fingers. He pushes his tongue in deeper, enjoying the way Casey moans and squirms beneath him. He thrusts his tongue in and out, in and out, until Casey is pushing back against him with each thrust. Until Casey can't figure out which he needs more: Dan's tongue deep in his ass, or the pressure of the mattress below him against his cock.

When Dan pulls away, this time Casey's protest is genuine. And rather loud. He stops complaining, though, when the tongue returns, joined by a slick finger.

"Oh. Shit. Danny-"

Dan mumbles in reply, but doesn't stop. He likes making Casey swear, and is hoping for more. When his searching finger reaches the right spot, he's rewarded.

"Fuck!"

Casey's bucking under him now, so Dan presses his free hand gently but firmly against the small of Casey's back. He doesn't want to stop him, but he'd prefer not to be thrown off the bed. Or to bite his tongue, which is much more enjoyably occupied otherwise at the moment.

After a few more thrusts of Dan's tongue, and some help from the inquisitive finger, Casey's back arches and he stills. His orgasm is accompanied by enough profanity to satisfy Dan anytime. Dan starts to sit up, watching Casey.

Still panting, with his face in the pillow, Casey grumbles incoherently.

Dan grins, kisses Casey quickly on the small of his back, then crawls up the bed to lie next to him. He can't understand more than a few words that Casey is mumbling into the pillow. The words "unfair" and "next time" seem to be featured, though. He waits for Casey to turn his head and look at him.

When he does, the look on Casey's face is enough to send Dan off into gales of laughter. "What?" he manages to splutter, eventually.

Casey continues to look at him balefully, while at the same time sporting the most...sleepily after-sex-and-satisfied expression possible.

"Fine. You win."

"You should know by now not to bet against me when I'm in the 'zone.'"

Casey's glare (which never looked all that serious anyway) turns into a smile, and he reaches out and pulls Dan to him.


End file.
